The Earl's 14 Melody
by Little Italian
Summary: Nea Walker and Tyki Mikk enter Ouran Private Academy to complete Nea's long due academics. In a spur of the moment, Nea tells a certain group of teens just who he was. Why is he seeing a young Miranda and Lavi in a castle? (D.G-M/OSHC/HP Xover)
1. There'sJustTooMuchThatTimeCannotErase

_D. Gray-Man and Harry Potter and Ouran High School Host Club Crossover._ ** _First_ was a crossover, _then_ just HP, _now_ back to crossover. _Then_ just HP, then Xover with OHSHC, _then_ just D.G-M, _then_ the D.G-M Xover with OHSHC... _So_ I'm deciding all three 'cuz I can't frickin' choose. _Was_ with Allen, _then_ not, _now_ Allen, _now_ not, _now_ Allen, _then_ not, _then_ OC, _then_ not, _now_ Nea, _then_ not, _then_ Nea. _First_ Rated T (NO lime/lemon), _then_ Rated M(WITH lime/lemon). _Was_ not yaoi, _now_ yaoi. I CAN'T DECIIIIDE. So, this is the result...all of it messed together. More or less. Maybe. Possibly. Not really. Just look at the last of each one.**

 **Harry James Potter will:  
** _be Logical!; Smart(er)!; Animagus!; is 13_

 **OHSHC Characters** **will:**  
 _all be normal, just as they are._

 **Nea Walker (the 14th/Noah of Destruction) will:** _ **  
**_ _Metamorphus!; Werewolf!; Noah! powers and EVERYTHING involving the White Room (piano room), Ark, 14th, etc., will **always** be in his Noah form (is only 1/8 human); known to the world as one of the last two Noah, he was and is the 14th/the Pianist/ the Musician/first one in charge/the Unknown Walker; is 20._

 **Tyki Mikk (the 3rd/Joido/Noah of Pleasure) will:  
** _have his Tease; whatever the hell he has; Metamorphus!; Vampire!; will **always** be in his Noah form (human doesn't exist); known to the world as one of the last two Noah, he was and is the second in charge/the Portuguese Mikk; is 26._

 **Cross Marian (General)** **will:**  
 _be dead; known only in memory; be known to have helped the Destroyer of Time in theory kill it._

 **Allen Walker** **will:**  
 _be dead; known only in memory; be known to the world as the "Destroyer of Time", who literally destroyed the Ark with Time, which distorted the then present._

 **Millennium Earl** **will:**  
 _be dead; will be a **title** which will be passed down onto Nea Walker (of who controls **all** of Camelot Industuries, Corps, and etc., of which Camelot rules **all in the world** ranging from the power of **any and all** presidents of a country to fashion and money in each country (counting food and **everything** else, control **all).**_

 **Other-Noah** **will:**  
 _all be dead; known only in memory; be known to the world as the "Protectors of Noah's Ark"._

 **Contains (HP):** ** _  
_** _Ginny Bashing; Pansy Bashing; Ron Bashing; Snape Bashing; Fluer Bashing; Dumbledore Bashing; Charlie Bashing; Voldemort Bashing_

 **Contains (OHSHC):  
** _Tamaki Bashing; Kyoua Bashing; Honey Bashing; Mori Bashing; Renge Bashing_

 **Contains (D.G-M):  
** _Allen Bashing; Millennium Earl Bashing; Nea Bashing; Tyki Bashing; Other-Noah Bashing; Cross Bashing; Mana Bashing; Lavi Bashing_

 **"that just hit me-gof baaal/lamb walkon front leg, live deer-hit by car-truck" I don't even know. Don't ask, don't feel like backspacing this crap.**

 **By the way, D.G-M took place in the early 1700s to early 1900s (200~300 years). HP took place in early 1900s to late 2040s (100~143 years). OHSHC took place in the late 1990s to mid 2010s (20~23 years). D.G-M is OVER. HP is STILL HAPPENING. OHSHC is STILL HAPPENING.**

 **Also, WARNING. RATED M STUFF. YAOI. TURN BACK IF YOU DON'T WANT OR LIKE. It won't happen too much, I promise. But, it'll still happen. I'll put _..._ for when it does happen, 'kay? If I do it again, mean its over. There will be quite a few limes (AKA, 5 or more, leaning towards more) and only some lemons...if I don't get all embarrassed and pass out from a nosebleed or something (AKA, 10 or less, leaning towards less). Lots o' flaff, I'll try (read: fluff). Who says I can't have a lemon/lime/fluff/what ever the hell I want for the first chapter?! If it's long, won't matter!**

* * *

 ** _Chapter I: "There's just too much that time cannot erase."_**

 ** _Nea's POV; Year of 1998, 14th Nov._**

"Tyki, how are the auctions for the old mansion going?"

"Swell, Nea. As always. You should really remember that, you know. By the end of the month everything should be sold. We're redirecting the money to the ancients in Africa, Japan, United Kingdom, Italy, Iceland and Antarctica, right? Remind me, who did we allow people to live way down there in the bitter cold?"

"How can I remember? You know that despite my excellent memory, I get lost if someone says left, the only other way being a dead end. Yes, the money is getting sorted by place and economy standing. We didn't allow them, the person we chose for that particular tribe grew up like that and chose to move there did."

I heard Tyki sighed, resigned. "Yes yes..." He flattened out the map on the wall, pinning a few tacks in certain places. It was a map of the world, a close up of each place on the other walls. Every single one had at least five tacks pinned.

I closed my eyes, ignoring his footfalls as he walked towards me. I sipped at my hot chocolate, jumping as arms wrapped around me. When Tyki moved a hand to my left ear, I hissed and slammed the glass down. Luckily it didn't shatter.

"S-Stop... Tyki!" I slapped his hands every time he tried to reach. He sighed against my neck, a shiver going down my spine.

"I need to look at it. Just because you finally got the worse of it over with doesn't mean the stitches can't come out. You could even have an infection and not know. You could have been bleeding and scratched at it, not knowing that you possibly took out the stitches. Let me look, Nea."

I shuddered as his fingers brushed my ear before I pushed him away. He reacted quickly, knocking me off the chair and to the floor. I yelped at the sudden movement. I then groaned, hands cupping my ear. I had hit it against the floor. Tyki grabbed my chin and pulled it so I was looking into his eyes. I must have looked pathetic, him pinning me. I blinked hard to get rid of the tears that threatened to fall.

Tyki placed his forehead against mine, golden orbs never leaving mine as he grabbed both of my wrists above me, his free hand cupping the ear I was protecting. I winced, pulling my head away. He simply sighed. Feeling his lips on my neck, I tried to move my legs. It was no use, he was practically laying on me. A sharp pain made me flinch. An arm went behind my back, wrapping itself around my waist.

I gasped, back arching. Feeling a hand on my cheek, I only then realized that my arms were free. I tried pushing him away, but he only held on tighter. A soft whimper came from my throat as my hands gripped at his long hair. I pushed him closer to me, suddenly feeling guilty.

 _'He didn't mention it only because it needed checked, he needed blood and smelled it. He couldn't resist, and when I did, he couldn't stop himself. He knew I needed him so he didn't go out hunting like he usually did.'_

Just as I was starting to get dizzy, he retracted his fangs from my throat. I winced at the feeling. It reminded me all too much of a needle. He licked over the two puncture marks gently, kissing it. I shuddered, unable to hold back a small smile.

"Nea," I blinked, his face coming into focus. His eyebrows were together in worry. "Did I take too much? I can..." He trailed off when I shook my head.

"No..." I whispered, not willing to go any louder. "You took only enough that I was dizzy..." I blinked. He was still a bit blurry. That's not good. "I'm fine, Tyki..."

His eyes narrowed. He leaned down again and kissed where he bit me, hard. I gasped, hands gripping him tightly. My vision flickered, a pathetic sounding whine coming from me.

"You liar, I did take too much." His husky voice was right against my left ear, just as quiet as I was. I shook, closing my eyes.

"You always worry if you took too much. You don't even do this that often, it just never got like this before." My arms went slack, fingers hooked on his dark locks. He lightly sucked on my ear, careful to not pull. I couldn't stop the moan, slapping a hand to cover my mouth. He smirked at me, taking obvious enjoyment in my embarrassment. He always knew the affect he had on me, Tyki. He rarely used it to his advantage, usually only to tease me or to play the "Night Maze" game.

My face reddened at the thought. His "games" were something I enjoyed, I admit. Not that I'd flat out tell him.

"It never got like this before because before, you weren't worry about a surgery. You had the options of either choosing a hearing-aid which would have changed your life, or the surgery. You wanted neither and chose to leave it as it was, a severely damaged eardrum. Eventually after around three months because of your stubbornness, you became totally deaf in your left ear. You knew you had to get the surgery as you relied so much on your hearing more than your sight. You were scared and became even more stressed, which caused your HBP.

"You had problems with your chest and kidneys since then and still are. You have every right to be scared, Nea. You just need to stop and look at what you're doing to yourself. You've barely eaten this week, a week after the surgery. Now there's the chance that you need to get more surgeries for various other reasons. Despite knowing you, we, have the money... you don't want it. I'm your doctor for your checkups, and you only listen to me because of our relationship to one another. You still have all of me, Nea. Why are you running away?!"

Tyki never stopped to take a breath, speaking fast. His voice got higher, which just showed how desperate he was. My eyes widened as tears fell from his eyes. They landed on my cheeks, going down my jaw.

My hands fell from his head, but he grabbed them, sitting up more so he was straddling me. He locked our fingers together tightly. His voice wavered when he spoke, but we both ignored it.

"Nea... you're destroying yourself. I know a large part of you got killed when Mana died, which caused you to do what led to now. You still don't want to believe it, even through you saw it yourself." He paused, releasing my hands to unbutton my shirt. I moved to stop him, but it did nothing. Pushing it away from my shoulders and my hair from my neck, it was in full view. Burns were on my shoulders, collarbone, a few parts of my jaw, and the majority of my neck. I covered my face with my arm, the other limp. I didn't want to see them. I didn't want to feel it again, or hear him.

His warm fingers against my cold scars felt strange, and I said as much. He only laughed bitterly. "Of course they do," He said. "You don't even acknowledge them." I didn't reply, biting my lip. He ran his hands down my torso, kissing each and every scar as he did. I didn't react much, the nerves died there more or less.

 _ **...**_

Feeling a tug as my waistband, I grabbed his wrist. He simply used his other hand. I was stubborn, just as he said. I didn't move my arm from my face. He pulled my pant legs up as far as they would go, kissing the scars on my thighs and calves. I still didn't move. He placed his hand against me. I jerked and hissed when he rubbed his thumb there in a circle. Feeling his cold lips on my warm ones, I slowly moved my arm so it was around his neck, pulling him closer. He still rubbed there, this time faster. His free hand was in my hair, rubbing at my scalp. I twitched and moaned, mouth opening just enough for him to stick his tongue in. I grunted, but that was it.

His tongue pushed past mine, not that I minded. I suddenly growled, which mixed with a yelp as I squirmed. Tyki understood and pulled his mouth away from mine. He sucked on the edge of my jaw gently. Tyki has always been hedonistic, he was the Noah of Pleasure for a reason. He didn't just seek pleasure for himself, but for those he holds dear. He was self-indulgent, tending to exactly what one wants. I never could hold that against him, for knowing just what I'd like without words. It didn't stop me from hating him at times, however.

He teased me, sucking and kissing my torso, slowly stroking me. I growled, it turning into a whine as he began to rub my shaft through my pants. I gripped his hair tightly and pulled his head up. I was sure he saw the want in my eyes. I knew he saw the fear, resentment, sadness, and lethgaricness too.

"Stop teasing me," I hissed, golden eyes narrowed. "Get on with it."

Tyki smiled both blithely and bitterly. "But it worked, didn't it? Teasing distracts you, more so than the actual show. I don't do it just for myself, you know. I purposely try to get your mind away from those thoughts." I blinked at him. He... tries? Since when did he have to work with me for things like this?

Before I could open my mouth to speak, he tugged my pants down and began to rub hard and fast through my underwear. I gasped, head going back. Feeling his lips on my chest, he sucked on a nipple. I bit my lip to keep from crying out as his free hand went to the unoccupied one. It took all of my being to not make a sound. He switched, slowly pulling down my last piece of clothing (that actually covered something).

Both of his hands reached up to twist and pull at my chest. When I felt hot breath on my bare lower half, my eyes shot open.

"T-Tyki, I..." I couldn't prevent the stutter. He smirked up at me. My face turned to fire as I realized just how... erotic I looked.

"I know, Nea. You don't want it to happen again, that's why we never did it. I know what you think. It won't come to that." He knew me too well. Guess that was to be suspected, being with him for roughly three hundred, maybe six hundred years. I merely gave him a weak nod, too embarrassed and nervous to speak.

He sensually rubbed my inner thighs, slowly. He dragged his bare hands up and down my legs, forcing me to relax. I breathed out a sigh, hands moving to hang limply from his messed up ponytail. He slowly licked my shaft, thumbs rubbing equally as gently and slowly.

My breath hitched as he went faster, tongue touching everything but the tip. He pinched and softly bit me, making me yelp. It sounded more like a squeak, however. He smirked into me, making me shiver. I knew he felt it, as his smirk turned into a grin. He then took the end into his mouth, not letting his tongue touch it. He didn't move either, simply moving a hand to wrap around the shaft. I breathed out and weaved my fingers deeper through his hair, for better grip. I didn't want to necessarily hurt him.

He sucked gently, but furiously. His hand rubbed me just as so, his free one tugging my right hand away from his head. Our fingers interlocked, my grip tightening as I bit my lip. My chest hurt from holding in the moans, but I didn't want him to hear. I knew how I sounded; a pathetic whore. I hate it so much.

I choked on a cry of shock, moan, and sob when a sudden stiffness in my lower back appeared. I then paled, remembering. I jerked against Tyki, sounds equal to what I'm feeling escaping. He paused and looked up, eyes widening slightly when he saw my tears, form shaking as I kept a hand over my mouth, the other gripping my side. I breathed heavily as he drew me close to him. A sob, albeit muffled, was heard through my hand as he did. He looked at me sadly, sliding my clothes on.

 _ **...**_

He turned me so I was against him. Tyki loosely wrapped his arms around me, leaning down to kiss that tears that fell. I closed my eyes, listening to his heart beat. He placed his chin on my head and hummed. That was how we sat how a long while. I had no idea how long it was when I decided to speak, but it must've been well over an hour or more.

"There's so much that time cannot erase," I told him. He nodded, ceasing the humming. "I never told you what happened... did I?" My voice was hoarse from holding everything back. Tyki didn't answer, silently encouraging me to continue.

"I know you have a very clear idea. Mana, he..." I coughed slightly, grabbing Tyki's hands. They held mine tightly. "I knew he was my brother, and that it was wrong. But I... I couldn't stop them... what I felt. I didn't understand it, why I was thinking about him the way I did, despite being sixteen. So I asked him. He was surprised... I was hurt, and I questioned that. I didn't get cut or anything, yet my chest throbbed. He..." I paused, biting my lip.

I didn't speak for a long while, not know how to admit it for once. For the first time, I'm facing what happened directly that cause me to be how I am now. The only comfort was that I had Tyki, but I was scared of how he would react.

I slowly stood on shaky legs, pulling the taller man up. I hesitated, but it was brief as I moved his hands to my waist, my own to his shoulders. He seemed to understand and slowly danced with me. I leaned into him, taking in his scent. He smelt of cigars and musk.

"Mana wondered who I was having these feelings for," I told him softly, voice wavering. "I said it was him... Tyki, I fell in love with my brother. He... He..." I shook and probably would've fallen over his Tyki's grip didn't tighten on me.

"He hit me. Slapped, burned, abused... He was disgusted. Mana, he... he... the one who I loved... my brother..." I just couldn't get the words out. The memory played in my head on repeat. I was sobbing now. I slowly sunk to my knees, Tyki following me. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. I whimpered, turning my back to him.

"Tyki, he ra... Mana raped me..." I whispered. I waited for what seemed like hours, not wanting to turn around. Did he not hear me? Is he disgusted? The thought nearly killed me. I knew for sure that if Tyki did hate me, I would kill myself.

When there still wasn't an answer, I stood slowly and walked out of the room, staring down at the floor. I managed to get to the room we shared before arms went around me, pinning my arms to my sides. I struggled, a cold feeling coming over me. I only stopped fighting when I got tired. I head my forehead against the wall, breathing heavily. I didn't look at him nor say anything.

"Why didn't you react like this during the other times?" He asked me quietly, mouth next to my ear.

"My mind went into lock down. I can't control it. I had forgotten about it, mostly. I had always been wary of people touching me, it just got worse with Mana." It was amazing how I didn't stutter. I couldn't cry anymore, so that might've been part of it.

"Can I bite you?" I didn't ask why he changed the subject. "No," I stated. "Now let me go."

He only held me tighter, a hand creeping downward. I didn't bother in stopping him, it wasn't like I could. I tried to move my arms when he went past my waistband, but it was useless. He was much stronger than me. Feeling his lips on my neck, I tried to move, but I couldn't. He bit down hard. A cry left my lips. He was never this rough. Any next thought I had was cut off as he picked me up, not taking his mouth away from my neck. He opened the door, placing me on my feet.

I kicked at him, anything to let me go. He didn't. A strangled sob escaped me as I pulled forward with all the strength I could. With his fangs deeply settled in my throat, they went back as I pulled, ripping the skin. Tyki turned me around and slammed me back onto the bed. He bit me again, through the ripped skin. I breathed heavily, vision flickering. He pierced my skin repeatedly, taking a bit more blood each time. He only stopped when the gash his teeth made ended. I could barely see now, and my head was pounding. Was I breathing?

My mouth was open slightly from the lack of strength to keep it closed. I faintly saw Tyki bite his own wrist before my eyes fell shut. I felt his lips against mine, a wave of hurt going over me. Why did he do this? Yes, what happened is disgusting, but it doesn't mean he should've nearly killed me.

I coughed. That single cough caused me to choke. My eyes snapped open in realization. _'Why did he give me his blood?'_ Ironically, I couldn't be turned into a vampire. I was born a Noah while also being one eighth human. Being a Noah period nullifies most things. The human in me just proves that I'm only mostly a monster.

I heaved, struggling to swallow. Eventually I was able to, my vision clearing up quite a bit. I blinked. Does vampire blood have healing properties? I shook my head. My gold eyes met his own. I couldn't decipher what I saw. When I glanced down to see him moving my shirt and waistband, another sob racked my body.

"Why?" I asked him, gaze not leaving his. "Why are you doing this? I know what happened is disgusting, that I was defiled. What are you doing this for?" I tried not to scream as he went past my underwear, finger prodding at my anus.

He didn't answer, only staring sadly at me. Why?! There isn't any reason he should be sad!

"Nea," He said at last. "Stay with me." My eyebrows furrowed. What? "Let me show you that you don't have to be afraid. You can know real love, Nea. Will you let me show you?" I had the final decision, I knew. If I said no, he'll back off...

But do I want that? Do I want the possibility of things going to dust by my insecurities? Or should I not risk it, play it safe and just be merely friends again? My eyes watered, hands clenching into fists. But if I-

"Aargaah!" I screamed. He pushed his finger in. I gripped his hair out of habit. He didn't move, but I knew he heard my quiet sobs.

"Mana..." I whispered. "I'm sorry... I wouldn't have told you if I knew. Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me. Can't we just go back to being brothers?"

"Nea..."

"I didn't know you hated me! I'm sorry! I never knew what these feelings were before-"

"Nea!" I felt Tyki shake me, and I knew he was there, but Mana replaced him.

"I'M SORRY! Just stop! I'll move out, Mana! You won't have to see me ever again-Mana... please, don't. Don't... Mana... STOP! Stop it, it hurts!"

"NEA!" Tyki took his hand away from my lower self, his other going around my back. He kissed me. It was a slow, gentle, sensual kind of kiss.

"MMHF! Mmm... ahhh..." I moaned, his hands in mine as he grinded his hips into me

"Nea," He murmured against my lips. "I want an answer. Will you let me show you that you don't have to be afraid?" I breathed against him, our tongues dancing. Tyki leaned into me more, going deeper and faster. "Nea," He called again.

I slowly pulled away, our foreheads together. We were both breathing hard. "You... tell me I don't have to be scared... That-that doesn't mean I won't be, Tyki. Most of my injuries are mental... you can't fix those." He shook his head, kissing my cheek.

"So? That just means that I need to heal you more." I stared at him in disbelief. He doesn't... care? "No Nea, I don't care that you got raped. Well, I do, but..." I snorted as he trailed off. He glared at me before grinning. That grin turned into a smirk that I knew all too well.

"Let me show you a few things?" He left the question hanging. My jaw clenched as I bit back a groan. "Stop rubbing against me."

He stopped and blinked. I blinked back. He started moving again, this time in a circle. I closed my eyes body going slack as I moaned loudly. I turned my head to the side when I did, hands occupied.

"...Nea?" I glanced over at Tyki, face flaming. "Why aren't you freaking out when I'm basically laying on you?" I gave him a confused look. He frowned, humming. He took a hand and placed it between us. He looked worriedly back at me, but I just looked away. He kneaded me through my clothing. I let out a puff of air, shuddering. "Ahh..." He hooked his arms under me, getting up and setting me on the floor. When he kneaded me again, I gasped and shoved him away. He blinked again, faint realization showing in his eyes.

"Nea?" I looked over at him. "Say that we'll have sex. What makes you more uncomfortable, anything but a bed including standing, or something similar to a bed?"

I made a face. "What kind of question is that?" I muttered. I stuttered out a reply anyway. "A-Anything but a bed..." He nodded and picked me up again, this time letting me straddle him. I stared for a moment.

"What are you doing, and why?" He gave me a small smile, taking his hair out of its deformed ponytail. "Testing something. If I'm right, you won't have to worry about what happened ever again, which will be the first step to your mental recovery." I frowned at him, but chose to run my fingers through his dark hair in favor of answering.

"Your hair's real soft you know, despite me wrecking it." He laughed, wrapping his arms around my shoulders loosely. I placed my hands on his chest and hesitated. He nudged me with his elbow. After giving him a look, I unzipped the rest of his white leather tailcoat. I lightly ran my fingers over his scars. Tyki shivered and I smirked. I traced the ones on his arms before lowering my mouth next to his ear. I lightly breathed on it, my smirk widening as he shuddered. I then frowned.

"I... don't know what this is. What is this feeling?" He cocked his head to the side, smiling. He cupped my cheek as I grabbed his other hand.

"What do you feel? I can't help you if you don't tell me." I leaned into his touch, lightly sighing. "But you'll-" He pulled his hand away, flicking my nose, before placing it back on my cheek.

"No Nea, I won't do anything. In fact, I'll only tell you and no more unless you want me to. I promise," He added, when I looked doubtful. I stared at him for a moment before nodding, setting my head against his chest.

"I... When you tease me and enjoy me... struggling, I guess. I think it's similar... I, I like how I'm, well..." My face reddened and I messed with his fingers. "How I'm... above? No, uh... On top? No, that's not it either..." I began to frown deeply, unable to find the right word.

"You like how you're... in control, perhaps?" I looked up at Tyki who smiled gently at me. I thought about what he said. _'In... control.'_ I slowly nodded.

"I... like structure. Erm... orderly stuff. I-I guess... that would fit," I didn't meet his eyes, instead staring at the cross on his throat. "When I'm... in control... I feel strange. Erm... like something lifted. I'm calmer, I guess you could say. But I don't get why I feel this. I feel... content, I suppose you'd say, that I'm-" I paused, sitting up a bit. My eyebrows went together as I stared at the wall in thought.

"That... I'm..." I scowled, annoyed that I couldn't convey what I wanted. Then again, I didn't even know what I felt. Tyki flicked my hand, getting my attention. He smiled softly at me, as if he was... proud? I blinked. I was confused, I must be.

"How about you show me, if you can't put it in words?" I mulled that over before nodding. I released his hands which went to my shoulders and dug my fingers through his hair. I had to scoot up to get comfortable; my knees were against his sides, my face hovering just over his. Whereas I was clearly nervous, Tyki was the definition of calm, smiling all the while.

 _ **...**_

I leaned down and lightly kissed him, softly. I let my right hand wander down, tracing over the curves of his face, the dips in his throat, and over the muscles on his chest. I could feel him shake, which made me smile shyly into the kiss. My hand brushed over his nipple which made him growl. My hand stopped and did too. Rubbing it over again, Tyki groaned quietly. As awkward as I felt, I gently twisted and pulled it in my fingers, my left hand moving down to do the same to the other. Tyki moaned, his hands going up to tangle themselves in my hair. I used that moment to push my tongue against his, slowly shifting so I was laying on him.

I pulled away, kissing his jaw and lightly sucking on his ear before kissing his throat. Hearing his breath hitch, I smirked widely and ever so lightly sucked. I started to grind against him, one hand kneading his thigh as the other cupped his cheek.

"Mmm... Ahh, N-N-Ne... a... Ohh..." I blushed madly at Tyki's moans, more so with how he said my name. I unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down so he was just in his underwear. Feeling deja vu, a light chuckle escaped me. Slightly hesitant, I reached a hand down to brush my fingers over him. Tyki shuddered, hands shaking. I slowly began to stroke his shaft through his clothing. Though he bit his lip, I still heard him moan. I put my lips against his ear, licking it before I spoke.

"Don't hold them back... I love the way you sound, moaning. How you squirm when I touch you... Don't hold it back, okay?" I didn't know what came over me, just that this seemed... right. Tyki, face red, could only nod. I reached past his waistband, pulling down his last bit of clothing. I moved and slowly licked his shaft, hands at his chest to fondle his nipples. He yelped when I lightly bit down, a hand flying up to cover his mouth. I reached over and, just as his back arched, carefully placed both arms under him. He struggled a bit but calmed soon after.

I placed my lips over the tip and lightly sucked. One hand rubbed the shaft as the other poked at his anus. A whimper of sorts escaped Tyki's lips as I slipped a finger through. I sucked and rubbed faster, finger curling in him. He groaned loudly, but it still sounded restrained. I bit down and got the reaction I was looking for; Tyki shouted, bucking his hips slightly.

"N-Nea! Ohhh..." I hummed against him, making him gasp. "What do you want, Tyki?" I breathed. He gasped, squirming as precum began to trickle. "A-A-Ahh-hh... Ohh... I w-want... t-... N-Nea..." He stopped talking, eyebrows together, panting hard. "Nea... I'm... N-N-Nea-a... Ohh... G-Gonna..."

I got the message and began to furiously suck, finger curling in and out of him. My other hand began to rapidly stroke his shaft. He then screamed, fingers clawing at the sheets beneath him.

"N-N-... Ohhhh... Ahh... I-I'm... N-NEA!" With one final shout as a warning, he practically exploded in my mouth. I lapped up every bit, nibbling along him as I did. His breath kept hitching, I noted, looking up. My own face flushed as his sweat-glistened body shined against the lights. His face was so red you could barely see his natural skin. I kept nibbling, smirking at the multiple shudders and his ragged breaths.

I reached up, grinding him all the while, and grabbed his chin. I forced my lips to him, Tyki's tongue flickers throughout my mouth as he tasted himself. I eased his arms from under him, stroking his head and cheek as I did. I pulled away and began to suck on his nipple. He whined, which quickly turned into a rather erotic moan.

"Ahhh... Nea..." I did the same to the other, hand slowly massaging his lower self. He gasped, hands curling themselves in my hair as his back arched once again. I felt him be ready more so than heard him. "Ohh... ahh... ah! AH! N-NEA!" He came again, this time in my hand. I leaned down to clean him before glancing up. He grabbed my wrist, our eyes meeting at he licked at the semen on my hand. My face reddened, but I smirked anyway.

I kissed him, our tongues dancing. He managed to roll us over so he was on top. He pulled my pants and underwear down and immediately began kneading me. A harsh whine left my throat as I squirmed, Tyki stroking me as his free hand moved my shirt to pull and twist my nipple.

"Mmm... Mmmrnn... Ahhhh, Ty... ki..." I whispered, hands in his hair. He briefly kissed me before sucking on the other nipple. He leaned back and rubbed himself against me. We both gasped and groaned as he grinded me. He reached down and brushed his thumb over my anus. Meeting his gaze, I nodded before looking away.

It hurt like it did before when he forced his finger through, but it wasn't as bad. It didn't stop me from crying out though. He stopped his hand and looked worriedly at me. I shook my head, panting from the strain of holding back the worse of my moans. He moved slowly at first, letting me get use to the feeling before going faster. He then leaned down and sucked fast and hard on me, free hand massaging my shaft. I gasped, my hands covering my mouth. Tyki's hand quickly shot up to pull my hands to his head. Once my grip was tight, he put his hand back.

"Nnnrgh... N... Ah... A-Ahhh... Ohhh... Ty-Tyki..." I whispered, sweat falling down my face. He suddenly rammed his finger deep within me, making me scream. He did it again and again, hitting the same spot.

"Ahhh! T-Tyki! Ohhh... Ahh... I'm gon-... gon...na...a..." He didn't stop, instead he only became more fiercer, going faster. "Come on, Nea. Don't hold anything back. Let it out." That did it for me, the vibrations being too much. "Ahh... Ohh... TYKI! AHH!" I shuddered at the feeling of cumming, Tyki licking everything up like I did him. Feeling him take his hand out, I screamed in pain, trying and failing to curl into a ball. I barely heard Tyki gasped before he started talking.

"Nea... I'm sorry, I didn't..." I opened my teary eyes in confusion. He kissed me, making me groan as I tasted myself, before pulling away. He hesitated but raised his hand in view. My eyes widened at the blood. I wearily sat up, hissing at the pain, before looking down. The sheets where I was laying were nearly soaked in blood.

I thought back to when I felt a sharp pain. This must've been it... "It isn't your fault, Tyki. I felt something, but I didn't know what it was. I should've said something..." He shook his head, leaning his forehead against mine. "Let's get you cleaned up," He offered quietly. "I'll help you." I merely nodded.

He stood first, helping me off the bed. I leaned heavily against him, dizzy. My breath hitched as I realized just how much blood I lost. He nearly carried me into the large bathroom. Leaning me against the wall, he grabbed a few towels before getting in himself. He stood directly behind me, turning the water on. He grabbed a soft rag and put soap on it. He wrapped an arm around me, the other going down to rub at my lower self.

"Ahh..." I moaned, nearly collapsing. When he was sure I was stable against his chest, he reached his other arm down to help clean. My breath hitched as he massaged me softly, careful of causing any more pain. When he reached my anus, I yelped. He shushed me, stroking me cheek and kissing my tears as he cleaned there as quickly as he could. By the time we got all the blood off, almost no part of the cloth wasn't covered. I flinched and turned my head, ashamed.

Tyki massaged my shaft with his bare hands, dropping the cloth. He took his wrist and bit it before kissing me. This time I willingly swallowed the blood. He did it one more time, nuzzling my cheek. "If you still feel dizzy within the next hour, tell me." I could only nod, whimpering at the feeling of being massaged in such a place.

"Ohh... Ahh... Ahhh, Tyki... W-Why now?" I asked him with difficulty, forcing the words out. He sucked on my neck before responding.

"Because we still aren't even. You made me come twice." _'Oh,'_ I thought, almost dumbly. Figures he would try and get even, in the shower no less.

He moved me so my lower half was getting bombarded by the water. I gasped at first at the warm temperature before I had to cover my mouth. That didn't stop the whines, however.

Tyki sucked on my ear and whispered into it. "Please don't stop yourself. You won't..." He used one hand to twist and pinch my nipple, making me out out a muffled yelp. "...Will you?" He asked. He removed my hands and placed them behind me, on his shaft. I slowly rubbed him, his hand going back to my nipple.

"Ohhh..." I groaned. He ducked his head around my arm, pushing himself further into my hands and he managed to grab hold of my unoccupied nipple. I gasped at the strange feeling, turning my torso more to his mouth. I rubbed my thumbs on him in small, fast circles, other fingers inching up and down his shaft.

He kneaded me even more, tongue darting out to flick at my nipple. "Ahhh!" I moaned. "Tyki! I'm..." He nodded to me, grinding and bucking against my hands.

"Nnnrgh... Aw... Nea..." He, too, moaned against my nipple. A whimper escaped my lips at the feeling. My body suddenly shook and tensed, Tyki's hand squeezing and stroking at the same time.

"Tyki... Ohhh! Ah... ahh... AH!" I came into his hand, my arms falling limp as I leaned heavily against him. I panted, barely able to keep my eyes open.

He turned me to face him as he knelt me down. He put his lips to me and I moaned loudly, quite well aware of just how sensual I sounded. The next few minutes were like that, me making titillating and suggestive noises as he licked at my cum, nibbling me all the while.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Nea's POV; Year of 1998, 21st Nov.**_

"I still am sorry." I sighed and shut my book, turning my head to Tyki. I took my glasses off, snuggling into his side. "And I told you that it isn't your fault, it still isn't. Doctor or not, you had no idea to how easily I can get hurt. Get over it, because I did." I closed my burning eyes and groaned in pain, rubbing the bridge of my nose.

"Damn this headache," I muttered. Feeling cold hands on my temples made me let out a sigh, relaxing in Tyki's hold. He winced, my eyebrow twitching as my vein throbbed. It was rather easy to see. I hissed, wanting to bang my head against a brick wall.

"Don't have anything for it, sorry. It's mostly mental stress." I sighed at the information. "Isn't it always?" I replied wryly.

The pain increased, my eyebrow twitching even more. "Frickin'... This is a fucking bitch! Ow ow ow..." I placed my hands over Tyki's, which were big enough to cover both my temple and ear. The pounding only got louder. I groaned.

"Am I sick? I don't remember ever getting sick... Do Noahs get sick? Well, I am one eighth human... But I don't think I'm sick. Have I ever got sick?" I kept mumbling to myself, not even noticing that I was repeating. Tyki shook his head and hugged me to him.

"You probably are, but I don't think you are." I glanced up at him at this, a twitching eyebrow raised.

"And that fucking means what, General Sexy Bastard?" He smirked bemusedly at that and wisely chose not to comment. Nor did he answer the question. I groaned again, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "Wake me up when I'm fucking calmer, you shitty bastard..."


	2. SuppressedByMyChildishFears

**Everything you need to read is in the first chapter, didn't put a disclaimer because it's OBVIOUS I don't own crap.**

 _"Writing..."_ **is English.** "Writing..." **is Japanese. I know I put Japanese in italics. Because I'm not sure what line is which in English, just pretend he's singing in English.**

 **.::*::. is a scene change. Ex.: "ONE HOUR LATER".**

* * *

 _"And that fucking means what, General Sexy Bastard?" He smirked bemusedly at that and wisely chose not to comment. Nor did he answer the question. I groaned again, burying my face into the crook of his neck. "Wake me up when I'm fucking calmer, you shitty bastard..."_

 _ **Chapter II: "Suppressed by my childish fears..."**_

 _ **Nea's POV; Year of 1998, 29th Nov.**_

"Yes, how may I help you?" I smiled at the secretary, Tyki beside me.

"We have an appointment with Mr. Suoh and would like to see him." She nodded and quickly scanned her clipboard.

"The Camelot's at 2:30, correct?" I nodded at her, my smile turning into a grin when her eyes widened. I went past her desk, opening the door to the headmaster's office. Just before the door swung shut, a shout was heard. I chuckled a bit.

"Ah," I looked up to see an amused Yuzuru Suoh. Tyki had moved to stand behind the couch. "Nea and Tyki! I haven't seen you since seventeen years ago."

"Heh," I started snickering, sitting down opposite of Mr. Suoh as Tyki started to speak. "It certainly has been awhile. We briefly heard you had a son, how's he doing?" A large grin broke out on the man's face at the mention of his son.

"Ah, you mean Tamaki. He's doing well, even made a club. The Host Club!" I smirked slightly, but then it melted away as I cocked an eyebrow.

"That's nice. What's a Host Club?" He hummed, a devilish look appearing on his face. "You'll just have to see for yourself. You _are_ attending here, correct?"

I nodded, the corner of my mouth quirking down. "Yes. Despite being the head of Camelot, I had to drop out of school. I'm happy with what I do, but I know I should finish my education." He nodded in understanding, shuffling some thing around on his desk before handing me a small packet and a pen. "Tyki said he either wanted to be a teacher if you had the room or the school's doctor."

Mr. Suoh hummed again, giving Tyki a slightly bigger packet. "Just fill those out and I'll see what I can do. You'll be an official Second Year with Third Year classes Nea, is that alright?" I nodded without looking up, scribbling a thing here and there.

Tyki somehow got done before me and leaned over to see where I was at. "Oh, uh... Just put N/A. You never knew, so..." He trailed off, shrugging. I nodded, wrting that in more than a few places. I flipped back to the first page and paused. My name was blank.

"What did you put for your name?" He shrugged, leaning back to fix my collar before leaning on me again. "Just Tyki W. M. C. You can do the same, switching the W and M." I nodded. _Nea M. W. C.._

Handing Mr. Suoh the packet, I stood and cracked my neck. The two occupants in the room winced but didn't comment. I smiled to myself. You just don't comment.

"Alright! Tyki, you can be either the art and music teacher, music and dance teacher, or take both a teaching job and be the school's doctor." He nodded, a small smile appearing.

"I'll turn very biased as a music instructor," He first said, hand patting my shoulder. I glared at him, rolling my eyes. He simply grinned. "But it seems I won't have a choice. Guess I'll take the music and dance." He nodded and wrote it down, giving him a rather large packet. He explained that it was simply an outline of what he was to teach, what he can and can't do, room numbers, a copy of his and my application, and some papers that I needed.

We bid our goodbyes, Mr. Suoh said that the term started the very next day at 8:00.

 **.::*::.**

 _ **Nea's POV; Year of 1998, 30th Nov.**_

I sighed, running my hand through my hair as I followed Tyki through the doors. I glared at most of the people (fangirls) who stared. It's too goddamn early for this!

I slid my trench coat off, fixing my red tie and tightening my tie. Tyki had changed back to his clothing he wore way when Innocence still played a major role. I sighed again, shaking my head.

The warning bell rang, students lingering in the halls, not at all worried about not getting to class. I ignored them, walking through the music doors and sitting on his desk. Tyki glared at me. He then smirked and took my hands in his gloved ones, kissing me and pushing me down onto his desk. I groaned quietly before biting his lip. _'Dammit Tyki, the door isn't shut!'_

He chuckled, mumbling against my lips that he knew. He stroked my cheek before leaning away. Hearing a thud, I turned and paled at the girl who layed unconscious, a nosebleed forming. I stared for a moment before blushing, glaring at a laughing Noah.

"TYKI! I _told_ you!" That only made him laugh harder. I hissed at him, kissing his cheek briefly before grabbing a book and notepad. I faintly heard him telling to have a good day as I ran down the halls, stopping just in front of my classroom's doors as the bell rang.

I fixed my collar, calmly walking in as if I didn't just bolt down numerous halls in less than a minute. Going to the front, I gave the Math teacher (Mrs. Calhoun) some papers and explained why I was in a third year class. She nodded and though she raised an eyebrow at my name, didn't question it.

"Class," She called, all murmurs stopping. "We have a new student, treat him well." Mrs. Calhoun gave me a look that said "introduce yourself". I turned my head, putting on my glasses.

"I am Nea M. W. C., I would like to be called Nea. I am officially a Second Year with Third Year classes, please treat me well. If you happen to have any questions, you can find me during lunch in the first music room." A few girls squealed, my eyebrow twitching. I walked forward, taking the seat I was closest to. I sat down next to a girl with red hair. She stared at my eyes for a moment before smirking, flipping her hair behind her shoulder.

"Nea, was it?" She asked. "I'm Seika Ayanokoji. What is your social standing, if I may ask?" I hummed, tapping out a beat as I let my eyes meet hers.

"Yes, Nea. Lovely name, matches your hair. As for my social standing... quite similar to a certain Tamaki Suoh, if you know what I mean?" I smirked back at her, taking out my notepad to start writing notes.

 _'This isn't that far from four years ago.'_ I paused in my writing, thinking. I then grinned, an idea forming. _'I wonder...'_ I wrote down four university problems that all gave you the answers in different ways. I quietly hummed, keeping enough attention on the teacher so it showed I was listening. I crossed out one of the problems, adding another twelve, crossing out one more.

 _'There's too many ways. Out of sixteen, two are incompatible because they aren't even.'_ I switched a few things around, letting my pen cover an entire page of the notepad before circling my answer. _'And that only took me five minutes. Nea, you worry too much.'_

"Have you thought of joining a club?" I glanced over at Ayanokoji, a small frown on my lips. "Yes. The Art or Dance Club along with the Soccer Club. I don't particularly like much else besides mathematics or music." Her eyes narrowed slightly, but she gave me a pleasant smile.

"That's nice. I advise you to take a look at the Host Club. They're searching for members." _'And there it is again,'_ I thought. _'It keeps popping up... What is a Host Club?'_

I shook my head, standing as the bell rang. "I apologize, I'm not interested. I thank you, Miss Ayanokoji, for informing me however." I stuffed my notepad in my pocket, grabbing my book. I'm pretty sure that dance was next... I grinned. Yes, I think I'll have a good year.

 **.::*::.**

"Alright! Class, welcome to dance. I am Tyki M. W. C., your instructor. Please do partner up with whomever you'd like, I will be looking for how well you can do with others, including observers."

There was a shuffle as people found their friends. I stood awkwardly alone and in the middle. Tyki nodded at me, lips twitching as he tried to not smirk.

"Ah, Mr. Nea. I can be your partner. Start whenever you are ready. You can dance as you wish." Quite a few gave relieving sighs at that. Can they not waltz? He pressed a button on the player before walking over to me.

Tyki placed one hand in mine, the other on my waist. I placed my free one on his shoulder. I huffed, glaring at him. We spoke quietly, borderline whisper.

"Tyki, it's quite obvious we are related in some way if our initials are exactly the same. Are you just going to treat me as a student?" He muttered a quick no, spinning me. "Not at all. It's a facade, Nea. We can act somewhat normal by the end of the month and by Christmas, hopefully without any kind of mask." I gave him a look before sighing, letting him moved me as he wished. I closed my eyes, letting my body do all the work.

"The Host Club was brought up again, by a Seika Ayanokoji, I believe. I also believe that I have some fangirls," I hissed out the last part, pinching Tyki when he laughed.

"Yes, I heard it quite a bit too. And how nice! My Nea has a fanbase already by his first class!" I pinched him harder, smirking when he winced. He chuckled and left it.

He suddenly picked me up, flipping me in the air and setting me down so I faced away from him. I cracked an eye open to look at him. "Must you really make a show out of this?" He shrugged. That was all I needed. "Yes".

He wrapped an arm around me, grabbing my left hand. His other went to my shoulder. He pulled, spinning me before catching hold of my shoulders and dipping me slightly. I flicked his forehead as he let me go. Fixing my collar, my tie wasn't there. I frowned, then sighed. Without looking, I held my hand out.

"Give me back my tie, Tyki." He hummed, swinging an arm around my shoulders. I crossed my arms. "What tie, your silk red one? You have to get it-" I untied it from where he put it around his neck, putting it back on. He pouted slightly. Most of the people in the room were paying attention to us now, after that stunt. Now they were listening to our conversation. Can't say that I minded.

"Aw, now that's no fun." I rolled my eyes. "Honestly, you're twenty six. Act your age." He snorted.

"What about you?" Quite a few girls and even a few boys edged closer. "You're far worse, and you're t-Nrrgh!" I pecked him quickly on the lips, not letting him finish. I want at least my age to be a secret.

A bit stunned, he stared, mouth slightly open. Just then, the bell rang. I walked past him, butting my hip with his. "See you later, Mr. Tyki."

 **.::*::.**

I stared at the doors to Music Room Three. I could finally find out what this Host Club was, or go snog Tyki. I paused then grinned. Snogging it is. I turned on my heel, heading to the music room. It was lunch time, so people will probably be there to question me. Doesn't me I won't have time. My grin widened to the point of splitting my face, almost.

Entering, I was a bit shocked to see a pair of twins jump forward and grab me, setting me on the only couch in Tyki's lap. There was also a giant, a midget, a blonde, brunette, and a megane who backed up. I have a feeling Tyki was being interrogated.

"Uh... What's going on?" I asked, quite a bit startled. Tyki shrugged, a pleading sort of look in his eyes.

"Well Mr. Nea," The boy pushed up his glasses and they glared against the light. "My friends and myself were interested in the new student. Mori-senpai and Honey-senpai heard that if anyone had questions, we'd find you in the second music room." I faintly heard the brunette mutter along the lines of "damn rich bastards", but wasn't sure. I smirked anyway, unable to help myself.

"I see. Who are you all, if I may ask?" I crossed my arms, leaning into Tyki. Might as well get comfy. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

He nodded, pulling out a notebook to write something. "I am Kyoua Ootori, Second Year. The twins are Hikaru and Karou Hiitchan, First Years. Third Years Takashi Morinozuka and Mistukini Haninozuka, and Second Year Tamaki Suoh, President of the Host Club. I am its Vice President." I smirked widely.

"Suoh, ey? Your father's a good man, Tamaki. Please don't forget that." He nodded, amethyst eyes a bit wide. "So, what is a Host Club? I've been hearing about it all day." I stood and walked over to the piano in the middle of the room, lifting the covering. I sorted through the sheets. _'Melody, Innocent Sorrow, Immortal Tears... Damn, I need to bring more.'_ I selected Melody, putting the others behind it.

"The Host Club-" Kyoua got cut off by Tamaki, stepping forward and posing dramatically.

"The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as the Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful." I stared at him. The twins placed their hands on my shoulders.

"Hey, Boss-"

"I don't really think that Nea here-"

"-particularly likes that." To stop anyone else from speaking, I brushed their hands off and closed my eyes. I started playing, not getting startled for once when Tyki placed his arms around me. He lifted me and sat me in his lap. I didn't stop. He sang in my ear, but it was still audible. His voice was rich and deep, melodic.

 _"Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo."_

I smiled at hearing the Club's shocked stutters. Melody has almost been my favorite. It is my first score and my last. All the others are Tyki, which he gave to me since he knows them by heart. Melody represents everything in my life. My childhood, my teen years. My present, past and future. If I lost it, I wouldn't know what to do. I sang the next part, nudging Tyki.

 _"Soshite Bouya wa Nemuri ni Tsuita_

 _Ikizuku Hai no Naka no Honoo, Hitotsu, Futatsu to Ukabu Fukurami Itoshii Yokogao_

 _Daichi ni Taruru Ikusen no Yume, Yume_

 _Gin no Hitomi no Yuragu Yoru ni_

 _Umare Ochita Kagayaku Omae, Ikuoku no Toshitsuki ga_

 _Ikutsu Inori wo Tsuchi e Kaesshitemo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo_

 _Watashi wa Inori Tsuzukeru_

 _Douka Konoko ni ai wo_

 _Tsunaida te ni Kisu wo."_

I opened my eyes and turned my head, smiling genuinely. "That was Melody, composed by Nea Walker Mikk Camelot. Are there any questions?" At first there was only shocked silence. I waited patiently, turning so I could reach Tyki better. I leaned my ear against his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"You mean... you're _the_ Nea Camelot, head of Camelot Inc. and Corps., which basically rules the world?" I nodded in confirmation at the twins. They paled.

"And what of him?" Honey asked, pointed at Tyki. I didn't answer, letting him. "I am Tyki Mikk Walker Camelot, second head of Camelot Inc. and Corps.. I am also this man's-" I elbowed him harshly in the gut. He spluttered, groaning. I smirked when he called me a homicidal bastard.

"Anyway, that came out in the spur of the moment. Can I ask that you not tell anyone, including your families?" They all nodded. I turned my eyes to Kyoua, who had dropped his pen. He was still staring wide-eyed.

"Aren't the Ootori's in charge of most hospitals along with having a task force?" he blinked and nodded, picking up his pen and pushing up his glasses. "Yes. Ootori hospitals cover most of Japan with various rehabilitation centers." I nodded and stood. I gave Tyki a look and he nodded, shooing me in Kyoua's direction. I rolled my eyes and smiled at Kyoua.

"I'd like to speak with you in private. You're not in trouble, if that's what you're wondering," I added when he twitched. "I just need to ask a few things." He followed me into the storage room. I leaned against the door and crossed my arms, a slight frown on my face.

"First I'd like to say that I don't want anything we speak of to leave this room or go into that notebook of your unless you can actually do something." He nodded, slightly confused.

"The world knows that Tyki and I are Noah and that us and the others were the Protectors. What history forgot to mention was what it meant to be a Noah. Noah are born humans, turning when they committed a murder as a result of certain genes mutating. This mutation is the process of the change. Noah can live forever so long as our heart isn't damaged. We could lose a head and still live. We can regrow body parts back, though not fully. Noah's are the Apostles of God. We were chosen by God to hold his pain.

"Judge, Pleasure, Desire, Wisdom, Corrosion, Pity, Wrath, Dreams, Bonds, Lust, and Ability are what God gave us to represent. Wrath was killed and Dreams disappeared. I defected from the Noah Family and killed everyone except for the Earl and Dreams. Because I couldn't kill them, I committed suicide. Myself and the others were reincarnated. I vanished from the world in 1799. There was a three hundred year war and I was the cause of it."

I paused, loosening my tie and dropping it. I let my hands linger over the first button but eventually undid them. The teen's eyes widened at my numerous scars.

"The war, known mostly as Earl's Melodic Millennium, was a struggle of who can find the Heart. The Heart is a powerful piece of Innocence that, if crushed by a Noah, destroys every other piece of Innocence. The Noah Family looked for the Heart during those years only to come up empty handed, along with our enemies. Eventually we were killed off, Tyki and I being the only two left. Tyki's scars, since he got them, have been hurting him almost daily. Myself, however..." I trailed off but eventually sighed.

"I can't forget. I... suffer from my past, so to speak, and it causes me... Well, I can't really explain it. I guess I'm being "haunted" by my past "demons"." He nodded, realization appearing on his face. He pointed at the scars on my neck. "May I?" I nodded, raising my head a bit so he could see better.

He poked and prodded, fingers cold. I shivered, biting back a hiss as he put pressure near my left ear. He moved his hand to the back of my neck, keeping his eyes on mine. I stared back, wary. He pressed his thumb at the base of my skull, which made me gasp, vision flickering. I jerked and he caught me by my shoulders. I heard the door open before being pulled back into a firm chest. I closed my eyes and hissed, groaning.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tyki growled at Kyoua. I didn't bother to open my eyes, dizzy with a pounding headache. Oh, lovely, my temple's throbbing.

"I was just seeing how bad they were!" I put a hand to my head, legs suddenly going limp. I felt Tyki catch me and bring me to the main room, laying me on the couch. I winced when his hand brushed my neck.

"Don't you ever touch him! I don't care if he gives you permission, never touch Nea!" I reached over and grabbed the end of Tyki's shirt. I could feel his stare bore into me, I didn't need to look. "Tyki... it isn't like he meant it. Don't scare them. I didn't know I would-"

"Then why the hell is your shirt undone and that it looked like he was going to kiss you?" I sighed, putting my right arm over my eyes. My left fell, hanging off the side of the couch. "I wanted a different opinion on what's happening to me, Tyki. I showed him so that he would get a better understanding. He probably wanted to see how bad they were for himself, which would mean to put pressure on the scars, Tyki."

I was greeted with silence, not that I cared. I groaned near inaudibly as my headache turned into a deadly migraine. I opened my eyes to see Kyoua frowning at me, Tyki with his chin on his hand. He suddenly snapped his fingers.

"Nea, when did you get glasses?" I raised an eyebrow but learned long ago to not question him. "Uh... some time after I fell down the stairs. Or was it the time when I got kicked? Fell out a three story building, of which a tree broke the most of my fall?" He stared at me with a blank face, the twins murmuring to each other. Thing One and Two (Mori and Honey) simply shook their heads and left the room. Tamaki was already gone.

"You fell out... of a three story building?" Tyki asked, clarifying. I nodded. "But a tree broke my fall." He stared at me again, pinching the bridge of his nose. He sighed loudly.

"It's no wonder your sight is weird. You fractured your skull, a piece pressing up against your occipital lobe." I blinked. "My... what?" He knelt down beside me, gently rubbing his thumb against my temple. I groaned, closing my eyes at the feeling. "The part of your brain that control sight," He told me. "With everything you did, you must've fractured it bad. How long ago was this?"

I thought, frowning as I did. "Say... either last year or this past year. But I was fine, I made sure. I was sore, but that was it. Didn't think it was worth your trouble." I could feel his angry roll off him in waves as he took his hand away. I whined slightly but stopped when he put his hand back. I cracked a grin. He was right, I don't act my age at all. I don't act sixteen that much either.

"Nea, even if it's a paper cut, just come to me. A light bruise, anything. Come to me." I nodded, face turning pink as he kissed my collarbone before buttoning up my shirt and putting my tie around my wrist (which Kyoua grabbed).

 **.::*::.**

 _ **Dream Squence**_

 _ **Nea's POV; Year of 1998, 19th Dec.**_

I crept up behind Tyki, making sure that he couldn't see my shadow. I then rammed into him with what strength I could, taking him by surprise as he yelped, hitting the floor. I sat on him, chest pressed again his back as I hugged him tightly.

"H-Happy birthday!" I whispered into his ear, lightly biting it. He let out a huff, grinning at me over his shoulder. "Thanks, Nea. But did you really have to knock me over?" I shrugged, smiling wide. I grinded against him and he groaned, setting his forehead against the carpet. I sucked on his neck as my hand fondled his chest.

"I think you'll like the present I'll give you," I told him, a hand sliding down. "If you don't... I'll make it up to you." I stroked him through his clothing. He groaned louder and nodded. I got off of him and he picked me up, bringing me to the bedroom.

Ever since we realized that I freaked out either standing or on the floor, we did everything from just laying together to teasing in bed. I felt calmer than I have in a long time, more happier. It's just a bonus that today's his birthday.

 _ **...**_

I rubbed myself against him, pinching his nipples as I sucked on his neck. He once told me that where he was first bitten to turn into a vampire was where he was most sensitive on his neck. I'm probably abusing that privilege, but I'm sure he doesn't mind.

Tyki bit his lip hard as a means to keep his moans in. He pierced the skin, a trail at the corners of his mouth. I bit down hard, but not hard enough to break the skin. He cried out, his arms shaking from underneath him. "Nea!" I kissed him, biting his lip as I did and kicked over the wounds.

He bucked his hips, a subdued whine of sorts coming from his throat. He gasped loudly as he stiffened, coming against me. I slid down, slowly licking him. He groaned when I did, shoving himself into my mouth. I gagged a bit, but started to suck and bite him.

"Ohh... Ahh... Nea... I-" He came, again, before he could finish. I licked him clean again, going up to kiss him. He managed to get his arms free and grab hold of my air. He pulled me away, a string of saliva connecting us.

He growled and flipped us over, sucking on my nipple and pinching the other, his free hand furiously kneading me. I moaned, a hand flying up to cover my mouth. I jerked in his hand, creating more friction. He moved his head up and lightly blew on my left ear, making me yelp. He covered my mouth with his hand, the other going to my hair. He grinded into me again, biting my ear. I moaned through his hand putting one of mine over his.

He shifted and licked behind it, making the left hand that I had lifted to his hair grip his dark locks tightly as I pulled. I screamed as he nipped behind my ear, Tyki grinding me even more. "Ahh! AH, T-TY-KI!" I came on him, feeling awkward as he kept going. I squeezed his hand, panting hard. He dragged his lips down and to my throat, speeding up the pace. I whined, gasping silently as he harshly bit a sensitive spot. He sucked slowly, sensually, tantalizing me. I moaned loudly, my hands shaking. They lost their strength, along with the rest of my body.

I bit his hand, yelping when he let go and bit me again, this time going deeper. By now he stopped moving, letting his mouth do the work. "N-Na.. Ty... ki... S-S-Sto-ohhhh..." Pure pleasure fill my every being. Whatever he's doing, he's doing well. My hands fell and he took his off my mouth, caressing a nipple with it. I flinched from the pain, as they were sorely abused, but I let out another moan anyway. "Nyaa... kya... Tyki... Ahhh!" I stiffened and resisted the urge to cum. Tyki took his mouth off my neck and licked the wound, going down to my lower self.

"N-No..." I whispered, breath hitching. He simply licked me slowly, his hot tongue too hot. When he blew cold air on me, I groaned as I came into his mouth. As he sucked me, I looked down to see him already looking at me, eyes half closed. That was really too erotic, too sexy...

He let his fangs scrape over the tip, making me scream as I gripped his air, trying to pull him away. "Urgh... No... Ahh, s-s-sto-ohhh...stop... Please, Tyki... Ohh... Ahh..." He sucked even slower, a shock going through my body. Eyes wide, I gasped as my body jerked and twitched. As good as this felt, what was this? I wanted it to stop, but a small part of me didn't want him to.

A high pitched, almost blood curling, scream ripped itself from my throat ad a major jerk brought me pain. Tyki immediately stopped, releasing me. I collapsed against the bed heavily, high pitched cries coming from me.

"Nea?" He asked me, moving to lay beside me. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, curling into the fetal position as best I could. Feeling a hand ever so lightly touch me cause another agony-filled scream. He quickly took his hand away and placed it on my cheek, wiping away the tears. He hushed me, whispering sweet nothings into my ear. I squeezed my eyes shut, burying my face in his neck.

"Nea," He tried again. I made a noise, so he knew I heard him. "What happened?" I didn't answer at first, wondering that myself. My hoarse voice croaked out an answer, eventually. "I got scared... I think we should stop doing this for awhile, give our bodies a break. I think the near constantness of this is what made me react. It hurt..." He kissed my head, rubbing my lower back. He simply told me okay as silence filled the air.

Suddenly not comfy, I shifted but I got the same result. Instead I picked my head up and kissed his neck, his "V-Spot", as he called it. He groaned quietly, pausing when he felt me lightly biting him.

"Have you wanted to be a vampire?" I nodded, not afraid to admit it. He gave me a shocked look before shaking his head. "I thought about it, for quite a long time, really... For two years now." I said, playing with his hair. "I _want_ to. Oh, Tyki, I wish and _pray_ to God that I could. But at the same time I don't want to. I'm terrified of the thought, but the possibility of you outliving me is even worse. At first it was because I was curious, then my fears coming then. Now..." I turned my head away, blushing slightly.

"Now, I want to..." I bit my lip, unable to say it. I saw Tyki looked at me confused, completely bewildered. I sighed. "I want to... to... _taste_ you. You, your blood, and I... I want to know how it feels to... to bite someone..."

I clamped my jaw shut when I noticed what I was about to say. He told me to keep going, and I said that it was probably slightly racist and completely wrong for someone like me to say. "Well, you're racist on a daily basis, what's new?" I refused to look at him, turning so he looked at my back and not my face.

"The thought of... I guess bringing pain, or the mere thought of being the one to cause blood to spill in any way... It...excites me? I don't know, just the fact that you're a vampire and able to experience that... It makes me want to hurt you, so bad! But then... then my anger turns into envy, that into sadness as I feel guilty that I feel like that. I know you think of it as both a curse and a gift. For me... it would be a gift and a curse, I think. Eventually it would no doubt get to me, but at least I'd have you to help me get through it, if I ever was."

I heard a light scoff before strong, bare, scarred arms grabbed me. He turned me over and lifted my chin an, odd look in his golden orbs.

"You're such a masochist. Now open your mouth." I glared at him, replying before I opened my mouth. "Well, you're such a sadist, so I think we'll be excellent for S&M."

He snorted, a large grin appearing before he faded. He ran his thumb along my teeth, stopping on what I think were my canines. He leaned forward and put my mouth against his. I made a grunt of discontent but he didn't let me move. I frowned and let him do what he was. I felt him rub his tongue on my teeth in various angles, scraping his fangs against my canines before I growled, my tongue moving against his. He moaned but tried to pull away. I didn't let him, grabbing the back of his neck. My tongue skimmed my teeth and I yelped, pulling away and putting a hand over my mouth. I coughed into my hand and stared. Is that blood? It tastes... weird.

"I was trying to sharpen your teeth, I think I did a good job, not enough to pierce more than two or three layers of skin, though." I looked up at that, confused. It must've showed on my face as he elaborated, sitting up to pull me up.

"You wanted to be a vampire. Though it isn't completely legitimate, it's enough for you to draw blood. Or will be, once you let me finish. Though, to complete the whole process, you yourself have to force your blood on me, not offering like you usually do. Not to mention me finishing sharpening your fangs." I stared wide-eyed at him.

"My... fangs? Your kind? To... pierce the skin like you do? To drink blood?" He nodded and didn't stop until my voice fell. I stood there for another minute before bolting for the bathroom, slamming open the door and going up to the mirror. A yelp that I swallowed got caught in my throat as I saw my already abnormally sharp teeth turned into fangs. I, tentatively, lifted a hand to run my finger over them. I hissed and pulled it away, looking at the small red line.

Looking over at Tyki, who had followed me, I started to speak before I bit my tongue. "Mmmurrn!" I covered my mouth before sticking my tongue out. "Tha shit 'urt!" I mumbled, hissing. Tyki let out a chuckle before he pressed his body against mine, careful to not go too hard. He kissed me again and forced my mouth open. Just as I was about to press my tongue against his, he pulled away and light frowned at me. I pouted and he cracked a grin.

"Nea, I need to finish. My hormones naturally call to you rather strongly when we're together and doing games, but they increase tenfold if I were to turn one I loved more or less into a vampire. You need to hold it back." I growled but sighed, he kissing me once more.

"Mmm..." I backed up and hit the wall, Tyki grabbing my wrists and pinning them above my head. It was hard, him kissing me as I tried not to. My knees shook at they grew weak. Tyki slowly pushed me down until we were sitting, not long after moving to lay down. I moaned into his mouth as his knee brushed me, tongue doing the same. I started to kiss back, rubbing myself up and down his thigh. "Nrrrgh... Mmmrrrrmm..." He moaned into my mouth, changing his attention back to his original job.

I sucked on his tongue, smirking as he gasped. I could feel precum drip onto me, but I didn't care. I kept sucking on his tongue, our appendages dancing as closely as they could. He started to grind into my thigh, getting me distracted enough that I pulled away for air. He reclaimed my mouth, rubbing his teeth against mine again. I growled and sighed through my nose and stopped moving. He stopped too, the second I did.

He winced, clearly feeling that he was dripping. He ignored it in favor of finishing his work. I pulled my arms, as if telling him to hurry up. Sliding my tongue against his, I yelped when he suddenly bit down on it. I pulled it back, a tear in my eye. I'm sure two small puncture marks were there. Wait, what's that taste? Is... is that iron? He stroked my inner wrists with his thumbs, smiling slightly.

 _ **...**_

When he finally pulled away we were both panting for air, our foreheads together. He leaned up and looked wearily at me. I tilted my head to the side, confused. He tightened his grip on me to extremely painful levels, kneeling so his knee dug into my gut. I gagged. As I opened my mouth, I found that nothing would come out. My chest constricted, eyes widening. _'I can't breathe. Oh God, why can't I breathe? I need to breathe-why aren't I able to breathe?! My heart's slowing... No. No, no, no, no, no! It's-It's... I can't see...'_ My eyes turned blank as I stared up at Tyki. He closed his eyes, as if in pain himself.

A white-hot pain suddenly came into being throughout my body. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing would come out. I couldn't even move. I could feel my heart completely stop, blood flow slowing. If I could just cough, choke, gag, _anything!_ I need to breathe! It hurts! Oh, dear God... It _hurt._ My body convulsed, unable to do anything else. My vision flashed from white to black repeatedly.

The worst part was that I couldn't scream to relieve the pain.

Suddenly, it stopped. I still couldn't breathe, however. I could only watch as Tyki bit his wrist, drawing blood and putting his mouth against mine. _'Since when was he this warm? He's never warm...'_ He pulled away and lifted my head up, his blood slowly moving down my throat. I briefly felt Tyki's lips on my neck before a prickling sensation over took it. I wanted to groan at the way he was sucking at my neck, but I couldn't.

 _Shrii-ulk.  
Shrii-ulk._  
 _Shrii-ulk._

 _'What's that sound?'_ It sounded strangely... enticing.

 _Shrii-ulk.  
Shrii-ulk._  
 _Shrii-ulk._

 _Thud, thud..._  
 _Thud, thud..._  
 _Thud, thud..._

I breathed in as much air as I could as my heart started to beat again. I quickly began to either choke or gag, I wasn't sure. Tyki tapped the back of my neck as I calmed. He put one arm behind my back, lifting my torso up ad his other hand covered my mouth. He dug his fangs deeply into me, deeper than what I thought possible. Gasps came and went from my throat, but none of them were heard. I felt dizzy... then, I heard it again.

 _Shrii-ulk.  
Shrii-ulk._  
 _Shrii-ulk_

 _Shrii-ulk.  
Shrii-ulk._  
 _Shrii-ulk._

 _Shrii-ulk.  
Shrii-ulk._  
 _Shrii-ulk._

A passing thought was that I was hearing Tyki drink from me, but I dismissed it. I pause though, thinking of how I heard my heart before and just now. It could be possible... Wait, no. It can't... Tyki retracted his fangs, making me want to cry. It seems I lost my voice again. My eyes widened slightly as my body shook. Not only was I dizzy, I couldn't breathe again.

 _Thud... th..ud..  
_ _.. th...ud...  
_ _Th..ud... th...ud...  
_ _Th... ud..._

 _'No.. don't stop... Please!'_ My pleas fell on deaf ears. Tyki stared down sadly at me. He then opened his mouth, voice more louder than what it should be for a whisper. "Nea... you need to drink my blood." I slowly blinked, vision fuzzy. He slowly move so I was on top of him. He pressed my lips against his neck, his cheek on my head. The blood from my neck rubbed against him as he flicked my ear. "Nea, drink my blood. I know that you hurt and that it's hard to move... but you have to. You can hear me. Reassure me that you're alright and that I don't regret this... _Nea!"_ He sounded so sad, so desperate.

Weakly and slowly, I opened my mouth to briefly lick him. He hugged me close, shaking. _'He's probably crying while smiling,'_ I thought. I panted against his throat as I gathered enough strength and push myself up slightly, sliding my hand behind Tyki's head. My lips lingered over his throat as I blinked again. Wait... he really did turn me into a vampire? A bittersweet feeling squeezed my chest at the thought. He rubbed my side, saying that I shouldn't hesitate. So I didn't. I opened my mouth and sunk my teeth into him, slightly happy at how he shuddered.

I slowly sucked, closing my eyes as I breathed. I could smell his blood... It tasted neither like iron or smelt of it. He tasted of warm, white chocolate, smelling just like it too. My grip on him tightened as sepia-colored memories went through my mind. They were Tyki's... Did he see mine, when he drank my blood?

His childhood was a good but lonely one, his siblings disowning him as he learned alone, friendless. Later on, when he went to a private school, he got a call and went home to see his house in flames. His mother, who he never talked to much, disowned him before passing on. Tyki became cold and a loner, avoiding everyone that he could when possible. It seemed like a decade passed when a grown up man was torturing a little girl he has become fond of, pupils slit and a sharp, mad grin. He still had the smile, but it dimmed as he realized what he did. Seven bloody stigma appeared on his forehead, him passing out. It was only a short while later when he officially became a Noah, the Earl finding him.

I took my fangs out, nearly collapsing if Tyki didn't place his hands on my shoulders. I refused to meet his eyes, dizzy and confused, not to mention a strange feeling enveloping me. He placed his forehead against mine, briefly kissing me. "Nea?" He softly asked, much quieter than before. I slowly dragged my eyes up to his, suddenly feeling like passing out. He grabbed my hands after settling me so I was fully on him.

My mouth opened and closed as I tried to speak. I licked my lips, a voice that sounded clearer and more... alive than my own monotone being heard. "You voice chased away all the sanity in me." He blinked hard to get rid of the tears that were forming. I suddenly gasped and coughed a bit, hand clawing at my throat. He took it away and kissed me there. I instantly calmed down, letting him slide me off so he was hovering over me. He didn't let his lips disconnect from my skin as he spoke.

"It'll hurt for a long while, but you'll get used to it as it fades. Now, you wanted to say something." I breathed deeply, keeping one hand in his as the other rubbed at his cheek. "I... I saw your memories," I said, trying not to flinch as he tensed. He didn't move however. "I won't mention it. I just... did you see mine, whenever you drank my blood?" He seemed to freeze at that, but that was all I needed. I turned my head, letting my bangs cover my face.

"So you saw Mana..." I felt him nod again me. "I also saw... I saw _everything,_ Nea." I began to shake at that, tears falling down my cheeks as I silently cried.

"I-I figured you would," I said, rushing past the tremor. "I mean, I saw yours, so it would only make sense. S-Sense that you would see the things that I never wanted you to k-know. The... the... t-things that I... stuff that I never wanted to relive, in any way possible." I closed my eyes tightly, ignoring the burning pain as Tyki moved from my throat. I felt him take my chin and turn my to face him. I kept speaking, talking even faster.

"I-I-I-, a v-victim of being born a-abused and being r-raped at sixteen... If that w-wasn't enough, I had to go through wars, Tyki! My wounds aren't healing, Tyki! The..." I hiccuped in mid-sentence before continuing. "The pain's just too real!"

Tyki pressed his lips to mine. He was still so unbelievable warm. I didn't react, ignoring him altogether. I sobbed almost silently against him, putting an arm over my face. He pushed it away, setting his forehead against mine. "How tall are you?" I barely noticed the change in subject. "177 cm, 5-5`9..." He nodded against me, brushing my bangs back so my stigma were in full view for once. "And your weight?"

"58kg, 128 Ibs.. Why are you asking me things you already know?" He ignored me, moving on as he kissed each cross, skipping the middle one. "What's your age?"

"I am twenty, Tyki. You turned twenty seven, if you were wondering." He laughed quietly as he kissed the middle cross. He let himself linger for more then what was necessary, but he did eventually lift his mouth. I opened my teary, bloodshot eyes and looked back at him. "Yes, Nea. You're twenty, 5`9, and are under weight. You haven't changed from when I first met you, which was four years ago via number wise." I sighed at him, letting my heavy eyes close shut again.

"So, your point is? If you say it's because of stress, you're probably right even if I don't like it." He murmured a strange sounding no in my ears which made my eyebrows go together.

"I was going to that that you've been destroying yourself from the inside out since then." I clenched my jaw, quivering as he sucked on it. "You hate yourself, don't you? That's why you hold of the Memory of Destruction, because you obliterate everything that you're scared of." I kept my mouth shut, no matter how close he was in getting me to make a sound. Tyki grabbed my hand and brought them above my head, letting his tongue drag across my throat before sucking.

"Ohhh..." I let out a quiet moan, pain mixed in. He squeezed my hands, bringing them up to kiss the vein on each before setting them down again. I forced myself to breathe as he trailed kissed down my collarbone and torso. He only stopped above my navel, kissing my cheeks before picking my up and standing me in the shower. I kept my head down so my bangs covered my face. I didn't care if I was acting like a brat, letting him clean me. My mind was lost in my past memories of the wars, how I got each and every scar. How I was eventually captured and tortured for information I was unwilling to give. How I was nearly put at the stake for causing a mass rebellion which started the whole war.

I slid down the wall, pulling Tyki with me as I did. He dropped whatever it was he was holding, sitting between my legs as I held him close to my chest. I struggled to breathe, holding in my tears as best I could.

My nails dug into his chest where my hands lied. He had the decency to not wince, instead relaxing in my hold as I shoved my face into the back of his neck. My hands moved on their own, scratching him all over his torso. Eventually one went up to the base of his throat, fingers wrapping around it. My grip was firm, but not tight. The other was draped over his stomach.

"You can, you know," He told me, not turning around. "You have every right to hurt me in any way you wish. I won't object. And if you don't do it now and try again later, I still won't. I never will. Nea, I had a _choice_ of seeing your memories. I chose to, _without_ your consent. That is enough for you to hurt me. You didn't have a choice, not knowing how. That's fine." My fingers tightened considerably when I heard that. My other grabbed his hand and squeezed just as hard, if not more.

"I-" He managed to choke out with difficulty. I squeezed even harder, my sobs being heard. "-deserve _everything_... you give me... Nea." I squeezed as hard as I could, welcoming the brief feeling of contentment before I abruptly let go, arms falling limp on him. He coughed slightly clearing his throat. Just as he was about to speak, I beat him to it.

"You're right... I _do_ have every right. I also have _every_ right to kill you, since you killed me twice. I can't, though... It's in my nature, but I just _can't..._ something has already broke between us. How long did you know, when did you find out?"

At first he didn't answer, but when he did I wished I didn't ask. "The seventh time I bit you, 1991 on Halloween." A heavy silence came between us as I pushed hi away, standing up and getting out of the shower. I didn't take a towel as I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing some clothes from the closet and getting dressed before laying down on the bed in a fetal position.

 _'Eight years and roughly three months. For eight years he knew... and the whole time he never said a word.'_


End file.
